


My Mirror

by old_enough_to_know_better



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Disability, F/M, Face blindness, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, More characters to come, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Some Humor, not sure where this is going, or how long it'll be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better
Summary: Minyoung has never been able to tell faces apart. But she'll never forget his voice. And maybe, just maybe, if she knows who he is, she can find out who she is herself.





	1. Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna be a very slow build, but I'll try to update quickly! Any comments or ideas will help!

Someone was talking. There was nothing remarkable about them. I won’t remember them later, so I really don’t bother paying attention. I turned back to the music that was playing low through my headphones, finding comfort in the familiar voices.

“Rude much?” I could hear what’s-her-face scoff in her all too average voice. Yup. That was me. Rude.

I excused myself from my best friend and her group of friends (she makes it look so easy!) and nursed my coffee on the way out. With my hood up and my sleeves pulled over my hands, I shrank into the throng of unfamiliar faces on the street.

Back in my apartment, I swiped through my phone while more music played through my stereo. I went back to my album of pictures with labels that Jina had sent me. As I swiped through the photos, studying each face, a message popped up at the top of my screen.

**JiJi: couldnt tell them apart huh**

I let out a quick chuckle. I knew she would understand. Jina was one of the few who knew.

Prosopagnosia, the doctors told my family when I was young. Face blindness. I’ve never been able to tell apart the minute differences between people’s faces. Because I’ve always had it, I’ve learned to cope. My parents wore neon-colored bracelets when we were out so I always was able to tell them apart. I memorize hair color and style, clothing, piercings, and any unique markings I can. But it’s not enough. People change every day, and it’s exhausting trying to keep up.

Jina has stuck with me for 15 years now, and we have a system. She labels pictures of faces that she thinks are important for me to study, and whenever we get together, she sends a selfie of her hair and outfit so I can tell who she is. I would have no social life without her.

Days like today, I don’t think that would be such a bad thing.

**Me: that obvious? Lol, I’m hopeless, give up already**

**Jiji: never my sweet pea! ooooooh, u got those boys pics rite?**

**Me: yeah, but should I know them?**

**Jiji: OFCOURSEUSHOULD! they’re stray kids! its who u’ve been listening to nonstop!**

Okay, with that info, I decided to make a little more of an effort…


	2. Where am I?

After a full three weeks of studying the group photos with Jina’s help, I could identify the members in the music videos with about 85% accuracy. Group photos was about 75%, and individual was about 60%. I was doing amazing for a group with 9 members.

Their distinctive voices helped immensely. Changbin’s raspy growl, Woojin’s crystal clear tone, Hyunjin’s lispy raps. And Felix. I was most accurate on him. His baritone was instantly recognizable. Jina was a little frustrated that I was having trouble with Jisung, but his range was so wide that it was hard to pin him down. But it was okay. The important thing was that I could fangirl with her.

We were going to meet up in the usual café today to catch up when I got a new message.

**Jiji: running late!!! order for me pls**

**Me: you better pay me back this time…**

I got in the short line to order, and quickly the line started to grow behind me.

“One large vanilla latte, extra whip, caramel syrup, and then one large iced coffee, two sugar no cream, shot of mocha, shot of mint.” Jina’s first then mine, an order spoken so many times I no longer needed to think about it.

I plopped down in a comfy chair near the counter to wait. There was a small table and another chair for Jina, but within moments, it was taken by the boy who was standing behind me in line. Before I could let him know I was waiting for someone, he spoke.

“Mint, eh. That’s a new one.” His voice was rich, vaguely familiar. His eyes were the only part of his face showing between the cap pulled low on his head and the mask over his mouth and nose. “Like peppermint hot cocoa. My fave.”

I saw Jina come rushing through the doors just as they called out two orders, one for us and one for the stranger next to me. “I’ll let you know how I like it. I’ll be back next week, same time.” He winked as he grabbed his iced coffee and brushed past Jina on his way out.

Her mouth and eyes wide, she turned to face me with my hands full of coffee. “Min. MIN. Do you realize you were just talking to effing LEE FELIX?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, he's finally here! Sorry everything is so short... But really, any ideas are welcome!


	3. Who are You?

He wasn’t there the next week. Or the week after that. A month went by, and I didn’t see the stranger that Jina swore up and down was the hottest new idol. Curious, I kept going to the café, at least everySunday, and sometimes more often. The baristas all knew my drink at this point, and I’m pretty sure there was talk about making it an honorary menu item. The café was comfy. It was easy for me to spend hours there, on my phone, or my laptop, with a book, or just watching the strange faces come and go.

**Jiji: beb u need to cut back on the caffeine**

**Me: nope**

**Jiji: girl u were VIBRATING in class today**

I sent her a selfie with the café counter strategically positioned behind me.

**Jiji: girlomg**

I laughed out loud, starting myself as well as a few other customers. I hadn’t actually ordered anything today, the barista had an unfamiliar nametag on, and that meant a new person. I didn’t know if I was up to explaining my order multiple times. I pushed my sleeves back off my hands and took out my earbuds. It was time to buck up, buttercup. At least get a tea or a juice.

As I was about to get up, someone sat down in the chair across from me, pushing a plastic cup towards me. I blinked in surprise, frozen halfway out of my seat. Stranger danger? Warnings from my parents and doctors flashed in my mind. _Never take anything from someone unless you’ve watched the whole process._ Don’t take candy from strangers, amped up.

The newcomer tilted his chin at the cup. “I’m pretty sure I got it right. It’s good!” It was him. The mystery man had finally made it back.

I took a much better look at him this time. From his high-top Vans to his black cap, he was covered head to toe, complete with a face mask like last time. He honestly looked like your average college student. His voice was deep, yes, a dead ringer for Felix’s, but there was no way he would be out in public alone. It made no sense.

“Sorry I didn’t come back for so long. My manager tore me a new one when he found out I had left!” His eyes curved into very attractive crescents, and I knew he was smiling. “I’m glad you’re here today. I don’t know when I’ll be able to get out alone again.” He sipped his own drink and sighed in contentment.

I wasn’t sure what to say. I was never very good at meeting new people. I wished Jina was here, but then again, she’d probably be trying to peek under his mask by now. “Well, I guess I’m glad too? I’m Minyoung, by the way.” I held out a hand that was already covered by my hoodie sleeve again.

“Hmm. They call me Pil.” He gripped my sweater paw into a handshake, and I could feel the warmth of his skin through the worn fabric. As he let go, his eyes fell on my phone, forgotten on the table after sending Jina that picture earlier. He grabbed it, quickly tapping away before I could fling myself across the table to stop him.

Handing the phone back, he winked. “In case I can’t make it back here for a while. Enjoy your drink. I know I am.”

As he left the café, I slumped against the back of the chair. Who was this person? What in the world was happening? I turned on my phone screen to fill Jina in when I saw what he had done.

**New Contact: Sugar Pil <3**


	4. What was That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I wrote this before work today!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are loved!

Jina was already sprawled across my bed when I got back to my apartment. I was often glad I had given her her own key, and this was one of those times. I recounted the entire overwhelming experience to her while her eyes got wider and wider. By the time I showed her my phone, they practically took up her whole face.

“So, you’re gonna message him, right?” She prodded.

“I dunno. What’s the point?” I asked, running my hand through my hair in frustration. “It’s not like I’d ever recognize him in public, and if he is who you say he is, then not only will I never see him, but I don’t even have a chance!”

It was then that Jina grumbled the words that I’m sure she had been holding back for a long time. “You;ll never have a chance if you don’t even try…”

Later that night, I gathered my nerve as I stared as the bright screen.

**Change contact: Sugar Pil <3 _to_ Coffee Boy?**

I tapped ‘yes’ before overthinking what I was going to say.

**Me: Hey, it’s Minyoung. I wanted to thank you for the coffee earlier.**

My mind blanked and at some point I hit send. I squealed and tossed the phone away from me like that would distance me from my embarrassment. What if f was just a joke? What if my message was stupid? What if-?

_Bzzzz._

My phone buzzed against the pillow. I slowly leaned over to grab it.

**Coffee Boy: np np! its my new fave drink! i wanted to thank you for letting me steal it**

**Coffee Boy: next time u pay? ;) ;) ;)**

**Coffee Boy: oshit, hyungs coming, gotta jet! ttyl!**

I leaned back against the wall. I had no idea what just happened.


End file.
